A Friend in Need
by WRATH77
Summary: A dire situation with Isabelle makes Ratigan call in an old friend. One-Shot. Spinoff from Into The Night


Ratigan was on Felicia, telling the oversized cat to hurry. He sighed as he thought of tonight's events.

Thomas and Neil burst into his hideout, carrying an injured Isabelle. She got shot in the stomach and the bullet was still inside. Lewis couldn't take it out, saying it was far too in and she needed surgery. So, that's what lead to this.

He needed to see Timothy.

He remembers when he first met Timothy McBride, who helped after he was assaulted by his fellow professors. Timothy then became one of the few rat surgeons in London. Ratigan prayed that timothy was there and that he will help him.

He arrived at Timothy's door and hesitantly knocked. The door opened and Ratigan was suddenly enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"Paddy, good to see you!"

Ratigan grunted a greeting and was set back down and he looked over his friend.

Timothy was about an inch taller than Ratigan, with gray fur, black hair and a beard and laughing bluish-gray eyes. Timothy had a grin on his face, but it faltered when he saw Ratigans expression.

"What's the matter, laddie?"

"Timothy…I need your help" Ratigan said, "It's for…"

"It's for your lassie, eh?" he said, making Ratigan look at Timothy in shock, seeing the other rat just look at him with a smile.

"Let me get me bag."

Ratigan was outside the makeshift surgery that his men set up. When Timothy came in, he gave Isabelle a quick examination and then barked orders. Now, it's been over an hour and mostly everyone was on edge. Ratigan was brought out of his thoughts as Timothy came out the door with a sigh, taking off his surgical gloves. Everyone stood up as they looked at the Scotsman.

"She lost a lot of blood." Timothy said, "It was a little tricky taking out the bullet, but..she gonna be ok."

Everyone gave out a sigh of relief as Ratigan got up and went to the bar, pouring himself a cup of whiskey. He needs something stronger then champagne after this. He felt someone clap his shoulder and saw it was Timothy.

"Pass me a cup, will ya?"

He nodded and poured him a cup, watching as the surgeon downed in one shot.

"How did you find out about Isabelle?" Ratigan asked.

"Oh, you hear a few things." Timothy said with a grin, "Hearing the Napoleon of Crime has taken a lover who is part of the notorious thief group in London, it's bound to get around."

Ratigan rolled his eyes and smiled as timothy laughed loudly. Timothy wasn't a criminal, but always had his ears to the ground; especially when it came to the politics of rats and keeping ahead of it.

"You could see her now." Timothy said.

"I have to check on her something first." Ratigan said as he walked to his bedroom and opened the door. He looked at his bed and smiled gently.

When they brought Isabelle in, they put the children in his bedroom, with Rose watching voer them. They fell asleep during the surgery and Ratigan wanted to check ont hem. They were snuggled under the blankets, Lizzie was cuddling next to Vincent, who was sucking his thumb.

Ratigan felt Timothy walk next to him and saw him looking at the children with wide eyes as Ratigan softly closed the door. He looked at the professor with a cheeky grin.

"You work awfully fast, don't you laddie?" he said with a snicker with Ratigan scowling and shoving Timothy out of his way. Timothy kept snickering as Ratigna headed to Isabelle's room, which he suddenly stopped and looked back at Timothy with a blank look.

"Timothy?"

"Yeah, Paddy?" Timothy said with a smile.

"….Thank you." Ratigan said sincerely, making the other rat smile.

"Anytime, Padriac." He said, "Anytime."

AN: Phew, finally got this done. Here is an introduction to another OC of mine, Timothy McBride.

I was thinking of an OC that should be a friend of Ratigans, but more upbeat. Then I thought just how Ratigan got up after his assault, so I made Timothy, a rat who was just passing through and helped him up. I wanted to make someone that's so opposite from Ratigan; like Ratigan is uptight, Timothy is so outgoing and friendly. Let's just say if he was human, he would remind you of a friendly bear, who hugs a lot.

But at the same time, he knows how the word is, and tries not to get involve. He hates politics. He is Scottish, but has a British accent since he lives in London. Timothy is actually a 2 years older than Ratigan, so he calls him laddie a lot.

I chose Daniel Davis as his voice, because he has a nice voice and also, I'm remembering his role as Niles and that's how I see Timothy.

I need to stop hurting Isabelle.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, her crew and Timothy!


End file.
